1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test devices for testing electronic products and, particularly, to a test device and a method for testing display parameters of the electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Before being shipped from the factory, the display parameters of electronic products with a page browsing function, such as an E-book device or a digital photo frame, need to be tested by a test device. Generally, the display parameters include a display response time and a page response time. Before testing, a to-be-tested product is placed in a fixed position in the front of the test device. When testing the display parameters, the test device sends a play instruction to the to-be-tested electronic product. The to-be-tested electronic product turns on a light to indicate the play instruction is received and play a testing file including a number of pages in response to the play instruction. The test device captures the play process of the testing file played by the to-be-tested electronic product to generate a video file. After obtaining the video file, a number of particular frames selected from the video file are used as key frames for testing. The key frames include a first key frame which displays a picture which is captured when the electronic product turns on the light, a second key frame which is a frame first obtained when the first page of the testing file is played, a third key frame which is a frame lastly obtained when a page of the testing file is played, a fourth key frame which is a frame first obtained when another page following the page of the testing file is played. The display time difference between the display time of the first key frame and the second key frame is defined as the display response time. The display time difference between the display time of third key frame and the fourth key frame is defined as the page response time. In general way, a frame of the video file which displays a picture with a turned on light is taken as the first key frame. The other key frames are obtained by comparing pixels value of two adjacent frames of the video file after the first key frame. The second frame is a frame which is first obtained when the pixel values of the frame are different from that of a previous frame after the first key frame. The third key frame is a frame whose pixel values are the same as that of the previous frame but different from that of the next frame after the second frame. The fourth key frame is a frame whose pixel values are different from that of a previous frame but the same as that of the next frame. However, this one by one frame comparison results in low efficiency.